narutofanon_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
Mutsuo
Mutsuo is an academy student currently living in Konohagakure, he is very good friends with Eren and Aizen Ishida, also he is a distant blood relative of Kakashi Hatake Background Appearance Mutsuo is a small child, he is 4'3 and 73 pounds. He has greyish eyes and greyish hair. He wears this long sleeve button shirt that is blue, also he wears light blue pants, then he wears blue sandals. His hair wasn't grey at first, his hair was actually black, and so were his eyes, but an encounter with something changed that. Personality Mutsuo is a reserved person at times, he doesn't really talk to anyone, and in class all he does is listen to the teacher and stare outside. He is basically a laid back person, he will talk, but it has to be interesting to him to talk about, or if he is making piece with his 2 friends fighting. But he also does childish things when you do get him to be more active. He loves to play games, and go out like hiking, or just taking walks. A game he loves to play is hide and seek, and he likes to be the one to hid, no one hardly finds him when they do play. He is real good friends with Aizen Ishida and Eren, they always do things together, they even plan to graduate at the same time and possible be on the same team. Abilities Intelligence He is very smart, people think that he isn't because all he does is look outside the window at school, but he is number 3 in his class behind Eren and Aizen Ishida. He was able to figure out a problem in 7 seconds and get it right as well even after he was daydreaming. Chakra Control Mutsuo has pretty good chakra control, being able to infuse chakra into his kunai for a little while, this was taught to him by Kenzo Hyuga, but being able to infuse chakra into his kunai for a few seconds, means that he know how to transfer chakra into his feet to walk on water or a tree. Mutsuo has also been shown to even be able to infuse chakra into his shuriken and kunai and maintain it while throwing it. Later on in his Advanced Classes, Mutsuo along with Aizen Ishida and Eren were able to do the Shadow Clone Technique making one clone and maintaining it. Mutsuo has the Life Force Sniffing Technique through Yoru, but he can do this technique with ease. Taijutsu Mutsuo needs a little work in his taijutsu, it isn't bad, as an academy student, he is at the level of a genin, but out of Eren and Aizen Ishida, he has the worst taijutsu out of the 3. He gave a good fight when he fought with Aizen, but he was defeated after a few minutes. His fighting style at the moment is to just attack first and try to find openings in the opponent, though he does to also record the opponents fighting style.